


Not Out, Just More

by MyGayBabies



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 3rd point of veiw, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Getting Together, Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, Jenshler, M/M, Multi, No sex though, Polyamory, Threesome, Tour, a lot of Jenna and tyler, im over tagging, i’ll stop lol, jenna is lovely and I wanted to write something more focused on her, little anxiety, mentions of Tyler’s depression, not sure if there are any other fics focusing through jenna, post emotional roadshow, slight mention of cheating, told from Jenna’s point of veiw, tw depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGayBabies/pseuds/MyGayBabies
Summary: Jenna feels that Tyler is falling out of love with her, but upon confrontation soon realizes that maybe Josh would be a good addition to their relationship as well.





	Not Out, Just More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My second fic! I hope you like it and enjoy!

It starts when Jenna goes out to lunch with her best friend, Catherine. 

Catherine is a married woman and a mother to a beautiful little boy, Jackson. Catherine has been married to her husband Derick for three years now and had everything planned and going for her as best could be with a little five-month-old.

Jenna is stirring her iced tea with her straw while she listens to Catherine ramble on about little Jackson and how lucky she is to have such a gorgeous little boy and a great man who is a phenomenal father and husband. 

What Jenna doesn’t expect to happen next is for Cathrine to suddenly burst into tears. “Derick is such a great guy, he’s all I ever wanted, Jen. But I don’t think I love him anymore,” she chokes out.

Jenna extended her arm and placed it over Catherine's hand soothingly, “What do you mean, Cath?”

“I just- I woke up a month ago and it’s not the same. I hate his laugh while I use to get butterflies every time I heard it. I don’t like his little quirks that use to make me smile. I dread going to bed next to him knowing I’ll have to kiss him in the morning,” her voice cracks and a sob is let out.

They are gathering attention from the other people at the diner, but Jenna ignores it as she shushes her comfortingly, rubbing circles on her palm. 

“I hate myself because he did nothing wrong, I just fell out of love. I loved him, I wouldn’t have married him if I didn’t, I just don’t anymore.

“How do you tell someone you use to love so much- so much that you married and had a kid with them- that for no reason you just don’t love them anymore, Jen?”

Jenna’s heart broke for her friend. There really is no way to respond besides, “I think you should tell Derick. It’s going to break his heart, but it’s better than suffering with him and pulling him along. You have to give him a chance to move on.” 

Jenna has whispered it softly and soothingly, but Catherine bursts into another wave of sobs anyways. Soon enough she calmed down and nodded slowly, “I’m afraid you’re right, Jen.”

||-//

They both head their separate ways after finishing their respective lunches and Catherine promised to call and tell Jenna how it goes. Jenna offered her a guest bedroom if it didn’t go quite as well as they hoped, but it did little to ease the pain that Catherine felt at the prospect of having to go break this great man's heart.

Jenna gets in her car and heads home to Tyler, who has just come home from the end of the Emotional Roadshow Tour two days ago and was still adjusting to the beginning of not living in a bus.

Jenna has been so happy to have her husband home finally and even had to be convinced by Tyler to go to lunch today because she just wanted to spend time with him. She wants to cater to his wants and needs for now; he’s been home less than a week, and she was worshiping him and treating him like a king. 

It wouldn’t last forever, she had more self-respect than that, but she wanted to treat and love on him for a bit. He just got home from a nearly year-long tour, for Christ sakes! He deserved to be prioritized. 

Her expressing this in the past to him had led to him telling her gently to stop fussing over him, that he didn’t deserve it, but Jenna knew he deserved the world. 

He was stubborn today through, more stubborn than usual at least, and demanded that Jenna not miss her lunch date with Catherine. Whom of which she hadn’t seen in three months due to the fact she had a five-month-old. A mother’s schedule is pretty tight after all. 

Jenna pulls into the long driveway before parking her car in the garage next to Tyler’s and going in through the door. “Ty! I’m home!” 

She listens for a response before walking through the kitchen and checking the living room area to no avail. She goes and puts her purse and keys down calling out “Ty?”, once again.

She strips out of her jacket as she walks up the staircase to their bedroom. She gets there and looks to see if he was in the connected bathroom but the light was off and she doesn’t hear anything either. 

She places her jacket on the bed and wracks her brain to remember if Tyler’s car was in the garage when she pulled in and comes out positive that it was. 

Upon realizing that he has to be at the house somewhere, her heart sinks a bit as she realized the only place he could be: the studio office.

He promised that he’d take at least a two-week break before falling back into his old habit of obsessing over producing, producing, producing. 

Jenna trots down the hall with a small pout and with disappointment upon seeing the light under the door, knocks gently before entering. 

There he is, low and beholds, headphones plastered to his ears, nails tapping out a beat and humming under his breath. 

He didn’t notice her entrance and she stands there, arms crossed lazily until she notices a pause in his beats and humming. She walks over and wraps her arms around him, plastering a gentle, light kiss to his cheek. 

There is a little lipstick remains on his cheek that she wipes off as he pulls his headphones off his head. She gives him a small smile before sharing her disappointment, “I thought you said you would take a two-week break before working again?” It’s a statement, but she phrased it as a question as to not sound accusing. 

He nods at her and glances back to the screen quickly, obviously distracted and uninterested in her presence. He hums and clicks on one more thing before answering sidetracked, “Yeah, but I had this tune stuck in my head and it fits great to this song that Josh and I were working on during the tour. Had to get it down before I lost it.”

She nods, even though he doesn’t look at her reaction. She waits until he finished clicking on something until spinning his chair towards her, demanding his attention. She crawls on him awkwardly, trying to splay across him without hurting either her nor Tyler on the armrests of the chair. 

He wraps his arms around her waist, supporting her, but glances back at the screen. She pecks at his chest and works her way up to his shoulder before seductively whispering, “Well maybe when you’re done, we could do something if you know what I mean?”

He hums but removes a hand from around her to click on a pop up from the computer screen. “As nice as that sounds, I was thinking about calling Josh over to add his opinion to this and see what he thought about it.”

Jenna tries not to feel hurt that he seriously just turned down sex with her to be with Josh, whom he has seen every day practically for the last year, but still feels a sting. 

“He’s going back to L.A on Saturday. Wanted to visit his family for a few days before flying back.” He glances over quickly while talking about Josh to gauge Jenna’s reaction. 

Jenna nods again, “Yeah. But it’s only your second day apart, aren’t you guys sick of each other or something?” She asks teasingly with a chuckle, hoping he senses that she's feeling selfish today and just wants time alone with him. 

He shakes his head with a fond smile, “Nah, I don’t think I’ll ever be sick of him, even after a year uninterrupted.” 

“Hmm, maybe you should have married him instead,” She teases, with no real hostility behind it. She lets go of her hope of alone time tonight with the knowledge that he will spend time with her eventually when he’s not so distracted. She detangles herself from him and gets up, missing the flash of fear across his face at her words. 

He lets out a forced chuckle as she heads for the door, “Just let me know when he’s on his way over, okay?”

“Yeah,” he mutters already turning back to his work.

She gets halfway down the hallway before a thought occurs to her fondly and she pokes her head back in, “Did you eat before getting sucked in, love?”

He looks back at her, headphones halfway up in the air in his attempt to put them back on, “No, but I’m good.”

“Nonsense. You lost too much weight touring this past year. I’ll cook you something up! Are you feeling like a sandwich or something more elaborate?”

He glances at her leaning on the door and gives a quick thankful smile, “You really don’t have to, but a sandwich would be perfect. Thank you.”

She stands up from the doorframe and before exiting says, “You need to take better care of yourself, I’ll be up in a minute with a late lunch!”

She heads downstairs, happy to see Tyler isn’t too stressed over the work as he has been previously, and just hopes that after this one thing he will take a break. She doubts it because when was Tyler ever known to slow down and take a break? 

She arrives in the kitchen and gathers the ingredients to make a grilled ham and cheese. She gets to work and continues to sulk over the fact that her husband has only been home for one whole day and doesn’t even want to spend undivided time with her.

Well technically he has been home almost a week, but he was still doing Tour De Columbus and wasn’t officially one hundred percent home and done with touring. 

She loves Josh from the bottom of her heart, but she wants the time with her husband that she was promised. She knows she will get it when Josh flies back to California, but she will still be sharing Tyler with work and the fans. All the stuff with having a famous husband. 

Don’t get her wrong, she loves her alone time while they are touring and she can’t be out there seeing them, but she got married for a reason, and it was not the money. 

They weren’t even big when they married, she most definitely could not have married for the money as it was not even there yet. She loves Tyler and she is so proud of him and Josh, but it affects her too. 

She flips the sandwich on the pan and hums the tune to ‘Tear in My Heart’. She recalls how he looked right in her eyes as he sang it the other night at their last concert and almost swoons a little. 

She is still madly in love with him, and if someone was to ask her what she thought the reason to that fact was she’d be at a loss.

It could be the fact that they are well off and haven’t had many troubles besides Tyler’s mental health. It could also be the fact that they have a distance a lot of the time and aren’t homebodies that get on each other’s nerves all day. It could also be how open they are. 

Whatever it is, they are in love. 

||-//

She finishes making Tyler’s sandwich, she adds a handful of chips on the paper plate. She also grabs a can of Red Bull from the fridge and carries them carefully up the stairs. 

She loves the moments that she can be the classic wife and care for her man. It’s not often as Tyler is very independent in general, and often away as well. But the small moments like this give her joy. 

She opens the door without knocking as her hands are full, and upon seeing the headphones on his head, doesn’t feel too guilty. Not like he would have heard it anyways. 

He must be at a transitioning part of the song as he actually notices her entrance this time. He gives her a smile, presses a key, and moves the headphones to rest around his neck. 

She placed the plate and drink down, “Got you a Red Bull, figured if you are going to be pounding away at a screen you’d need your energy.”

“Thanks, Babe. You didn’t have to go so big as to cooking the sandwich,” he says with a smile and chuckle. 

“It’s nice to finally be around to help out with the little things. Kinda missed the domestication that came from being a wife!” They both give a small laugh at that.

Tyler goes a bit withdrawn when he says, “I’m sorry I’m not the best husband. That I’m not here playing house and starting a family.”

Jenna shakes her head, “Don’t be. I don’t want that yet anyways. We can do that once your fame dies down a bit. I’m happy the way we are.” 

Tyler freezes a bit and a minuscule amount of fear appears on his face. 

Jenna isn’t dumb, she knows Tyler has been a bit off recently, she thought it was just the exhaustion, or maybe trying to gain his bearings again back home after being away so long. But this, this is directed at her. At them. “You feel the same way, right?” 

He snaps out of it and quickly responds with a, “Yeah, of course. I love you, Jenna.” He reaches up and pulls her down for a chaste kiss.

She pulls up with a smile. He looks at his phone as it goes off next to his keyboard and relays to her that, “Josh’ll be here in about a half hour.”

She nods and grins, “Okay. It’ll be nice to see him for a bit before he leaves. Didn’t get much of a chance to talk after the last show.”

He nods, but stops himself, “We’ll probably be pretty busy with this song. Might just hog him away, honey.” 

She gives a little frown and wonders vaguely if something more pressing was going on. Despite that though, she smiles and replies petulantly, “Awe, I’ll just have to catch up some other time then, huh?”

He nods, taking her out, “Yeah. Sorry, Jen.” And at his tone of voice, she notes that something is definitely wrong. 

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving, shutting the door behind her and going back downstairs, wanting to press on but deciding to let it be for now.

Something is wrong with Tyler. She was almost sure that it was just stress and exhaustion, but he hesitated about her. About them. She’s not quite sure what to think now after that. 

She takes a seat on the couch and turns on some mindless television, but her mind is on Tyler. Did she do something? Is he having insecurities about them again? He froze after she mentioned him being away for so long, but whenever they talked like that over the phone during the tour he never reacted like that, so why now?

She sat there thinking about it for about thirty minutes before she came to the conclusion that she was probably overthinking it and caught him at a bad time. It might have just been the song that he’s working on. Some songs just get him in a mood that he can’t shake so easily. 

Seconds later the doorbell rings and she gets up to let Josh in. She opens the door and immediately embraces him with a hug.

She doesn’t expect him to stiffen, and she feels a bit upset but brushes it off as a shock. She pulls back and smiles brightly at him, “Come in, come it!” 

He steps inside upon her opening the door wider, and pulls off his coat. He holds it in his arms as he gives a small smile back at her. 

“Tyler is up in the Studio Office. I’m sure he wants you up there immediately, but I thought we could have a drink and catch up first?”

He smiles, but stops and thinks better of something before shaking his head lightly, “Better not. I’m sure Tyler will be impatient.” He throws in a chuckle at the end, but it doesn’t hide his urgency to get away from her.

Jenna frowns, Josh is brushing her off too. She quickly covers it up though and sympathetically smiles. “Yeah, he seems really enthralled in this one,” she laughs it off.

He nods in agreement with a forced smile before going quiet. 

She looks around for a moment, thinking of something to say to fill the awkward silence. It’s never been like this with them, and it’s a bit disheartening. She’s always gotten along great with Josh, especially when it came to Tyler. She’s a very lovely person, and he respects her as his wife: or at least she thought he did. “Can I get you a glass of water or a Red Bull first or something?”

Josh smiles and takes her up on the sugary drink. He follows her to the kitchen as she goes to get them. She pulls two out of the fridge and hands them to him, “I’m sure Tyler already finished his earlier one.”

He nods, and while lifting the cans up in a way of addressing, thanks her. “I better head up. It was good seeing you, Jenna.”

“You too, Josh.”

He thanks her again for the drinks awkwardly and goes up the steps briskly to the studio. 

Jenna grabs herself a can of soda before heading to her seat on the couch again. Josh and she have never had such an awkward conversation since they first were introduced. 

She watched her show with a pit in her stomach and queasy feeling that something is wrong with Tyler, and Josh is in on it. It hurts to think that she’s the only one who doesn’t know what it is that's wrong. 

||-//

She finishes her show and walks around the house lazily, lightly cleaning up and straightening things. 

There is the occasional set of heavy drum beats that can be heard from upstairs. Josh playing little sets for Tyler on the spare drum kit they have in the studio, most likely comparing his and Tyler’s part through the computer.

Jenna straightens up little figurines on the fireplace and looks at a picture of her and Tyler from their wedding day. She remembers how Tyler was so out of it weeks prior to the day because of his insecurities and doubts. He withdrew into himself and would only write, he would skip meals and lose out on a lot of sleep. She had to push water and food down his throat practically and drag him back to bed at odd hours of the night.

But it was all worth it because on the day of the wedding, he miraculously pulled himself together and they had the best night of their lives. And a most fulfilling honeymoon, if you catch her drift. 

She probably had Josh to thank for those days because whenever Jenna couldn’t get to Tyler, Josh could. And it was the same reversed as well. Tyler has such a great support system, and Jenna was happy about her husband's progress. She’s just a bit afraid he’s starting to slip again. He hasn’t been this distant in a while, and she can’t remember the last time he’s shut her out because of it. 

Josh comes down about ten minutes after of her lazily cleaning. He looks a bit disheveled and sweaty from playing his drums. He looks at her and gives her another fake smile that she knows is hiding something. She thinks she sees some pity in it. “Just came down to get us some water,” he says.

She smiles back pleasantly, despite how scared she is to ask the dreaded question she knows she has to verbalize. 

He doesn’t wait for her reply about his quest, and he goes into the kitchen. Still familiar with their house reaches into the right cupboard and grabs to glasses to fill up. 

Jenna stands there and watched him work and builds up her bravery before asking at almost a whisper, “Is he slipping again, Josh?”

He freezes and looks at her, placing the cups down. He walks over to her and shakes his head, “God no, Jenna. No. It’s not like that. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were worried about that.”

“But it’s something, isn’t it?” She asks, needing to confirm that her gut feeling is not just messing with her. 

“You need to talk to him. I can’t be the one to tell you.” He wraps his arms around her in a hug for a moment, as if he didn’t just tell her that there was something wrong with her marriage. 

She stands there a bit frozen in his arms before eventually returning the hug and brings her arms around him too. Despite the relief, she felt from knowing that her husband wasn’t falling prey to his mind again, the sinking feeling that there was something wrong still was very heavy on her mind. 

Josh pulled back, and without saying another word, grabbed the glasses and flashed her another sympathetic smile before leaving back upstairs to Tyler.

She stands in the kitchen frozen. What was that supposed to mean? Tyler has bad news for Jenna that Josh can’t even mention openly. What the hell?

If that sympathetic-pity smile was anything to go by, it couldn’t be anything good. 

Jenna wracks her brain for any sign of something that could be wrong. Something that she did. Tried to come up with a timeline of when Tyler started acting this way, and what she did in the time surrounding that. 

She takes a seat at the kitchen table and places that this all started shortly before they came back for Tour De Columbus. Tyler was fine throughout the whole tour and almost religiously called her daily. Then about a week before he came home, he became withdrawn. Fewer calls, single syllable text replies. She thought he might have been busy planning for their last tour leg maybe it was something more. Maybe it was about her. 

She suddenly is reminded about the conversation she had with Catherine earlier. Has Tyler fallen out of love with her? 

They have only been married two years, they just had a nice anniversary two months ago in Australia, and now he barely talks to her.

She can’t remember the last time he said ‘I love you’ to her. Is that what Josh was hinting at? Is Tyler thinking of ways of breaking up with her? Is he avoiding her cause he suddenly hates her? 

Maybe the distance of the tour drew them apart. Maybe he realized he’s better off without her. Maybe the comments the fans left about her starting to resonate with him. 

She’s losing him, and that terrifies her. 

||-//

Jenna decides to make a nice meal for Tyler and Josh. Maybe she needs to be trying harder. Tyler might not love her because she’s been gone so much, because she wasn’t there to keep him in love with her. 

She knows dinner won’t make him instantaneously fall back in love with her, but it might remind him why he fell in love with her in the first place. It might help.

She whips up a large portion of Chicken Alfredo for them before going upstairs to get them to come down and eat.

She gets to the door when she hears them whispering. 

“-tell her! It will hurt her probably, but she deserves to know, Ty. She’s worried, she thought you might’ve been getting bad again.”

It’s a few seconds and then she hears a deep sigh from Tyler, “You’re right, but I messed up big Josh. How do you tell someone something like that? It’ll break her.” 

“You’re right, you messed up big, but it happens, it will be alright in the end.” 

“What if she leaves? What if she can’t forgive it?”

“She’s a kind person. She loves you and just wants you happy. It’ll work out.” 

Before Jenna could hear what Tyler would say next- afraid of hearing that he wasn’t happy anymore, that he didn’t love her- she knocked on the door. 

She crept the door open to see them sitting closely together, Josh has his hands on Tyler’s knees comfortingly, but they pull apart as soon as they see her pushing the door open. 

“Dinners ready, guys. I made Chicken Alfredo; come down and eat?” She says lightly, trying to pretend she didn’t just hear them talking about Tyler’s unhappiness with her and their marriage. 

They both flash her a smile before getting up and joining her downstairs. They all eat in relative silence beside from Josh thanking her and telling her how delicious it is, to which Tyler thanks her as well. 

She feels dejected when they both go back upstairs immediately upon rinsing their plates off. 

She does the dishes and tries to imagine what she would do if Tyler decided he would want a divorce. Where would she go? How could she ever be happy again? She is living the life, she loves it. She loves her husband and the house. She loves the idea of little Tylers and Jenna’s running around one day. 

A tear falls down her cheek and into the sink. Before she knows it, the plastic cup slips out of her hand and rolls across the kitchen, soap, and water splashing all over. 

As if she was the plastic cup herself, she collapses to the floor in sobs and sits there crying to the drumbeat upstairs. 

She muffled her sobs but knows that even if she didn’t they wouldn’t hear her. She just cries because that’s her husband, a part of her soul, and ending this marriage would be that hardest thing she would ever have to do. 

About five minutes of sobbing later, she pulls herself up and cleans up the soapy mess on the floor, and finishes the dishes. She’s mentally exhausted and covered in dirty dishwater, so she dries her hands and rubs her red-rimmed eyes sadly. 

She feels disgusting, and at this moment definitely did not want Tyler to see her like this. She goes upstairs slowly, being pulled by the puppet master’s strings, and grabs a pair of clean clothes that she takes with her into the bathroom. 

She takes the longest shower she thinks she ever has. She cries loudly again, not caring if Tyler hears her this time and tries to relax under the heat. 

By the time she gets out of the shower, she has cried so much she doesn’t think she could cry any longer. 

She gets dressed in a loose t-shirt, one that probably belonged to Tyler, and shuffles into loose-fitting pajama shorts and slides slippers on her feet. She brushes her teeth and braids her clean, blond hair lazily to the side.

She sits down in bed and reads a book, trying to forget about her own problems for a little bit. This distraction works until Tyler comes in two hours later to get ready for bed. 

He looks at her and frowns a bit to himself upon noticing her red-rimmed eyes and lazy attire. He starts to undress into pajamas while announcing, “Josh went home. He might come back over tomorrow as we have a few more things to work out.” 

Jenna nods in acknowledgment and puts her book back down on the side table. She bites her lip and watches in silence as he brushes his teeth in the conjoined bathroom. 

He comes back into the room and before he can sit down next to her she abruptly stands up. She steadies her voice and says as strongly as she can, “I need to know. Just- just please tell me if you don’t love me anymore, Tyler.”

She waits a minute and gauges his reaction. “What are you talking about?”, he questions bewildered. 

“I get it, we’ve been apart, and you fell out of love. You just don’t love me anymore for whatever reason or whatever.

“I just, I need to know. I can’t do another day like this, wondering when you're going to end it and leave me,” her voice cracks at the end and tears slide down her face. So much for no more crying.

She brings a hand up to quickly wipe them away, but Tyler beats her to it. He rushes across the room to her side and wraps her in a hug. He sits her down on the bed and holds her hands. “I still love you, Jenna. I love you so much! Don’t ever doubt that. I have no idea where you got this crazy idea that I don’t love you any more or could possibly bring myself to leave you, Jen, but it’s not true. I would never willingly leave you, not unless you wanted me too.”

Jenna sniffles before looking him in the eyes weakly, “I overheard you talking to Josh earlier. You were talking about me and how you didn’t want to upset me by telling the truth about something.” 

Tyler freezes in Jenna’s hands and looks down. Jenna’s mind reels with what he could have done that he’d be afraid of telling her about. What else could it be if it wasn’t that he just didn’t love her?

She lifts his chin with her finger and makes him look at her. She whispers softly, “What did you do?”

He shakes his head and takes a moment before saying what he’s been holding back for the past few weeks, “Josh and I kissed. Not too long before we came back to Columbus.” He says, and looks at her pleadingly, waiting for her reaction. 

She’s not as upset as she thought she would be. She’s surprised with how calm she is at this part. Like, he cheated, and she should be pissed. But it’s Josh. She can’t feel mad about this at all. “I’m going to need you to explain a bit more for me here, Ty.”

He looks at her shocked, half expecting her to just get up and leave or start yelling obscenities at him. “It was a late night and we were working and talking. Just hanging out like we normally do. But it became more than that, and he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back.”

He pauses before adding the next part, almost scared. “I liked it. And that makes me feel horrible because I love you, Jenna, but I think I love him too.

“We pulled apart and we talked about it,” Tyler continues. “He likes me, he has for a while, but he feels horrible about it because we’re together and he really likes you too,” Tyler keeps ranting and rushing through trying to explain what happened. 

Jenna interrupts his rambling, “Hold on, Josh has had a crush on you for a while now?” 

He pauses before nodding, “On you too.”

Jenna freezes, what does this mean? She’s not totally opposed to the idea. What idea this is, she doesn’t quite fully know yet, but she is still just relieved that Tyler loves her still. 

She tunes back in as Tyler continues, “He feels horrible about it, he immediately tried to tell me to forget about it, but I don’t think I can. All I can keep thinking about is being with both my wife and my best friend- all three of us together in unspeakable ways, and it’s driving me crazy.

“I’m sorry for not talking to you sooner and having you believe that I didn’t love you anymore, but how do you tell your wife you want the both of you to be with someone else together?”

Jenna smiles, and this time she pulls Tyler into a hug, “Just like that.”

Tyler pulls back and looks at her, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I think we should try it. Josh is a great person, and you both love each other and you both love me, I guess. And I love both of you as well, I mean, it might be a bit awkward between Josh and me at first, but I’m sure we will figure it out as long as everyone is happy.” Jenna thinks about kissing Josh, and at once she would’ve thought it would be like kissing her brother, but now it’s slightly alluring.

“Are you sure you willing to try this, Jen?” 

“I am if you are,” she replies with a grin.

||-//

The next day Tyler and Jenna are waiting around the house for Josh to come over. They are talking about how they are going to bring it up to him. 

“I’m sure he will say yes, Ty. Even you said he loves the both of us.”

Tyler runs a hand through his hair, “Yeah, but what if it fails and falls apart? What if we can’t make it together in a polyamorous relationship? It could ruin the band. Not to mention our friendship.”

Jenna shakes her head, “Relax. I am sure it’ll all be fine, babe. We will make it work.”

Tyler nods but paces a bit more nervously before Jenna convinces him to sit down and stay still, “Calm down.”

It’s an hour later when Josh comes over. He rings the doorbell and Tyler jumps up to answer it. He gives Jenna a peck on the cheek and a lovely smile before exiting the room to let him in. 

Jenna sits and waits on the couch for Tyler and Josh to come through. 

“Are we gonna be working on the song today?” Josh asks, noticing the shift of tension in their house.

“Probably not,” Jenna replies while getting up to hug him in greeting. 

They pull away and Josh has an anxious look on his face. He quickly glances to Tyler to try and gain an answer or clue as to what’s going on. It’s pointless and Tyler is wearing the same look as Jenna, one of happiness, and in Josh’s eyes, suspicion.“What’s going on?” He asks.

“Well,” Jenna starts, “Tyler told me all about what’s been going on with the two of you recently, and I’d like to ease the worry that’s evident on your face and say I’m not angry.” She says with a chuckle at the fear that flashes across his face.

“What she means to say,” Tyler intercepts, “Is that she is on board and wants us all to be together like we hoped.” 

Josh gets a look of hope on his face quickly before looking between the two of them to make sure this wasn’t a game or something vicious like that.

“Are you serious? Like a thrupple?”

They both nod and move into hugging him. The three stand there hugging for a full minute at least before pulling apart. 

Tyler flashes Jenna a shared look before leaning in and shares a breathtaking kiss with Josh.

They pull apart and Josh looks to Jenna for confirmation. He did just kiss her husband, after all, one would expect a little hostility after that. She is just smiling though, happy as can be, and Josh is so relieved and happy at that moment. 

||-//

It’s a slow thing they all have. They work on kissing and sharing a life together first. 

Josh decided after much consideration to sell his flat in L.A and move in, much to Tyler and Jenna’s delight. 

Jenna and Josh grow closer as a couple, albeit slower than he and Tyler did, but they get there. They are all in love and are working to get their perfect harmony.

It takes them even longer to get sexual, but when they do it’s earth-shattering. The three of them together make them feel alive again. Unearthly, in Jenna’s opinion.

They get the largest size bed available and they all cuddle tightly at night. There is a new picture added to the fireplace, one of all three of them enjoying themselves at the park, hugging and smiling. They are always together and have someone to be with to love. 

None of them third wheel and they are all treated equally. And if one of them can’t be there or doesn’t feel like participating, no harm done. There is always something going on in their relationship but seldom is that a bad thing. 

They are shockingly great at communicating and sharing when they have problems, and Jenna is really thankful that she never has to feel the way she felt that one day ever again. 

It’s a relief to Jenna that Tyler will always have someone who loves him just as equally as she does when she’s not there, especially on tour. 

She loves her boys, and they all just have a bit more love for each other now than ever before.

They are working on it, and they are confident that they will succeed. Jenna thinks that people better watch out because once all the kinks are worked out, there will be no stopping them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Please comment. Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> If you are interested in being a beta reader/editor please comment as I am looking for one!
> 
> Thank you, you are lovely <3


End file.
